Yuko Katagi
"I can do my best because Sako's here." Yuko Katagi is one of the original Criminal Girls in the first and remake game. She is the twin sister of Sako. She is voiced by Azumi Asakura. *Yuko/Quotes *Yuko/Skills *Yuko/Girls Wish Character Overview Sako's younger twin sister. A sweet girl with a soft and gentle manner. Sako takes care of everything for her. Yuko followed her sister to Hell not wanting to be separated from her. But Yuko's near dependence on Sako soon proves that no one is without sin... Appearance Yuko resembles Sako and is one of the smallest girls in the group with a petite frame despite being in high school. She has fair skin and rounded mauve eyes. Her short pink hair is worn in a flared bob with tufts of hair slightly sticking up on each side resembling cat ears. Her bangs have a tiny split on the corner and a small cowlick, and she has fluffy forelocks covering her ears. She wears a black clip with a hot pink heart on the side of her head. When donning her prisoner outfit she wears a single-sleeved black and white striped mini-dress or top with a split at the bottom to reveal white panties. Covering the exposed corner of chest is white fabric line by hot pink points, and two straps surrounding the shoulder, one orange, the other is white with gold buttons and a black star-shaped key hanging from it. She wears white thigh boots with pointed lining around the top and black stripes on one leg. So far up on the foot is a hot pink strap held by gold buttons. On her right wrist is half of a handcuff, and she has a black collar on her neck. When Knighted, her hair clip is traded for a white hair ribbon with the heart placed at the middle. She wears a white frilly mini-dress with hot pink and powder blue lining, straps, and bows. Her looped clasps are gold, and she has a pale brown suspender-style piece of armor or fabric over her chest. Her sleeves and stockings match her dress. For Maintenance she wears a female gym uniform, a white T-shirt with dark red short-shorts, white underwear and socks, and a red cloth tied around her head. For Edgeplay she wears a pale brown wool parka with matching leg warmers, and she gains a pair of dog ears and tail. For''' Slippery Slope she wears a school bathing suit, and for '''Tickle Party she wears a peach mini-dress. In Aftercare she wears pale colored pajamas and is holding a teddy bear. In one ending she is depicted in a black school blazer over a white uniform top and a red bow-tie. In another, she casually wears a white frilly top with a powder blue bow-tie at the collar and gold buttons going down the middle. Her skirt is a pink layered with white frills, and she wears two white ribbons with pink hearts on them. Personality A gentle and shy teenage girl who at first keeps to herself or only converses with Sako unless forced or if she genuinely has something to say. She is delicate and sensitive, likely to become withdrawn if she feels frightened or uneasy. But she is also shown to be very kind, sweet, willing to encourage the others, and humble. She also appears to be pretty smart, with Yuko often taking the time to compliment her. She loves to be doted on by Yuko and spoiled with sweets and over time is revealed to be fairly needy. She has no problem making a little fuss if she really wants something and she is shown to easily manipulate Sako's feelings for her to get her way, and is very lazy. She can't be bothered to do anything that requires a lot of work unless she gets something out of it, and her kinder approach at taking advantage of Sako could imply she doesn't even realize she's doing it. It's also revealed she isn't as smart as Sako makes her out to be. However, over time she realizes how much of a hindrance she put on Sako and others, and she starts trying to grow out of this laziness in order to become more dependable and stop Sako from treating herself so poorly on her behalf. History Beginning Yuko was one of the girls who ran away from the group, leaving Sako behind with those who did not. After she got to Block 1 with Shin and Tomoe they separate. Block 1 Sako and the others find Yuko by herself opposite of them in a room. She is trapped and complains over being too weak and tired to get out by herself, despite the switch just being nearby, forcing the group to try getting her out. A scary convict appears in front of her and in her panic she runs over the switch and is freed and she joins the group crying for Sako. Block 2 Block 3 After they reach a door where two girls need to stay behind, Yuko was chosen to stay there after a round of rock, paper, scissors, and Sako volunteered to stay behind with her due to her weakened state. However, Yuko refuses and wants Tomoe to stay with her instead, which hurts Sako deeply. But after Alice and the Instructor work together to make everyone reconcile Yuko explains that she chose Tomoe because she wished to protect Sako, knowing she was too weak at the time to defend them if they got attacked. Confronting Yuko Katagi S. Yuko is first spotted with S. Sako when she is asked to lend her the gym outfit she just used. She hands it over after making a comment. Later she requests S. Sako play the piano for her, causing the uneasy Yuko to recall feigning injury to make Sako take her piano lessons for her. At first S. Yuko seems kind before trying to manipulate the girls by saying she doesn't have to do anything with Sako around, and essentially they are just one person at this point. Yuko tries to defend herself by saying she is an individual who can stand for herself, but she goes silent when S. Yuko harshly tells her off. The group are able to find an item from her sin -a certificate- and Yuko tries to convince S. Yuko its okay to have, but she's going to give it to Sako, who actually earned it. She realizes she has become too dependent on Sako and wants to change for the better, and to make life easier for the both of them. This angers S. Yuko, who demands they give it back and a fight breaks out. Trivia *She is one of the only girls whose weapon changes before her prisoner form and knighted form. Once knighted, her broom is traded for a giant key. *Yuko resembles Leona West from PriPara: **Both of them are twins. **They both have short pink hair. **Both of them are more feminine, delicate, and gentle than their twins. **Their twins -Sako and Dorothy- are also a little alike. Gallery Art Criminalgirls main.jpg Game Criminal-Girls-Invite-Only-Coming-in-February-1-.jpg Yuko Sprites.png 8760f3fbec1f543c5488c28ab01dbf25.jpg 850c7bee083aade45767fedbd6117007.jpg cf813b5a63cec539daed53e2f8e9a6b2.jpg c4f9ea5001449cc31e82d7d95c73f503.jpg e4d6f63d04ca5d2eeabbabac1ea15c99.jpg f9231b6bb065fe101712ac0d2bd7722b.jpg 2015-04-19-195422.jpg 2015-04-19-195419.jpg Motivation YukoMait.png Category:Characters